


Take Me

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: All you wanted was for the day to end, so you could go back and sleep the stress away. You knew it wouldn’t solve your problem, but rational thoughts be damned, you just wanted to stop feeling like a failure.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Take Me

Interns were always subjected to an extra amount of scrutiny, you were aware of that fact, but it didn’t make it hurt less when you were called out by your supervisor, in a general meeting out of all places. You felt humiliated, on top of already beating yourself up for making a mistake. 

All you wanted was for the day to end, so you could go back and sleep the stress away. You knew it wouldn’t solve your problem, but rational thoughts be damned, you just wanted to stop feeling like a failure.

You got back home, drying your tears and getting rid of any evidence of weakness. _I’m not useless,_ you chanted the mantra in your head, mostly to convince yourself as you tried to carry on with your night routine, attempting to feel like you at least had _this_ part of your life under control. 

But even simple daily chores were becoming a hassle when your mind was a dark place filled with jumbled, pessimistic thoughts. 

You didn’t recall doing the laundry being as hard as rocket science. But as you struggled with determining which setting to choose, accidentally mixing the colored and whites, and was now struggling to measure the liquid detergent and softener, you felt your hands shake as tears brimmed your eyes.

If Sungjin noticed, he didn’t say anything. But it was more likely that he didn’t notice, he was just cleaning up after you out of habit. 

It was too casual, the way he walked up to you, correcting the setting, taking out the whites and putting them in a separate bin and was now holding his hands out towards you so he could measure the detergent instead. Correctly. Which you apparently couldn’t even do right.

You gripped the lid harder, looking at him. “Can you _not_?”

Deep inside you knew it wasn’t his fault. But admittedly, you were not in the most rational state of mind. The anger bubbling inside you was making you feel like everything in the universe was trying to prove to you that you really couldn’t even do one thing right. 

“I’m sorry, what?” he looked at you, genuinely confused. That was when he saw your quivering lips and his expression shifted into one of concern, “Hey, are you okay?” 

His hand was gentle on your shoulder, but you were not having it. Shaking him off you walked away, not even looking back once as you entered the bedroom, stripping off your blazer and entering the bathroom, turning the cold water on at high volume. 

He followed you, of course he would. Knocking on the bathroom door, his voice was calm and collected, “Do you wanna talk to me about it?”

The cold water splashing on your face shook you out of your trance, a bit. You stared at your reflection, sighing before turning to unlock the door for him. You bit your bottom lip, fists tense by your sides. He walked in, cradling your face in his hands, eyes looking into yours. You uncurled your fists, feeling lost in how genuine his eyes looked.

He kissed you. Gently. And it took you a moment to process as you felt his soft lips pressing against yours, feeling your brain short circuiting. It felt so good, so calming and you didn’t think you, out of everyone, was worthy enough to feel such comfort.

But the calm was short-lived. Anger rose again in your chest, soon turning into deprivation, and you found your fingers tangling themselves in his shirt, pulling him closer towards you, your calves straining as you stood on your toes to kiss him deeper, whining as you pushed your tongue against his lips, nibbling harshly to coax him to open his mouth.

He pushed you away, hands firm on your jaw forcing you to look at him, “Breathe.” he commanded. 

You swallowed, before crumbling in his hold, tears running down your cheeks, him pulling you close towards his body, hands rubbing soothing circles on your back.

Sensing that you were not gonna stop crying anytime soon, he brought his large hands under your thighs, lifting you up as you wrap yourself around him, clinging onto him as he brought you out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit bedroom, gently dropping you on the bed, propping himself up over your face to look at you.

He swiped his thumbs across your cheeks, “You’re breaking my heart.” 

You mumbled words of apology, not knowing exactly to who or why you were apologizing, but only feeling like you screwed up. 

He kissed you, effectively silencing you, thumbs swiping away your tears, “Pretty girls shouldn’t be crying. Let me make you feel better.”

You nodded at him, closing your eyes, pulling him towards you in another kiss, as he swallowed your soft cries.

He snuck a hand underneath your blouse, fingertips cold and wet from your tears, making you shiver slightly under his touch, the sensation distracting. He rubbed your skin, tracing shapes before he slid his hand towards the small of your back, and you arched into him, allowing him to unclasp your bra. 

He moved to kiss your cheek, while his hands grasped yours, guiding you towards the buttons of your blouse. You complied, unbuttoning, sighing as you felt yourself drifting into his guidance, your body obeying him, the one thing you knew you could do. 

He captured your lips in his again, hands firm around your ribs, squeezing before moving upwards and grabbing your breasts in his hands. “You feel so good in my hands.” 

He kissed your jaw, lips trailing downwards, and you gasped, breaths short, you couldn’t tell if it was from crying but you’d rather be out of breath from his touches. 

And so between choked out sobs, you told him exactly that, “Take me, Sungjin. Take my breath away, take all of me.” 

He hummed in agreement against your collarbone, both your hands tangling, unzipping your skirt and pulling the piece of fabric down, your underwear following right after. Positioning his face in front of your heat, he nipped the skin of your bare thighs as you clutched the sheets in your hands, gaze fixed on the ceiling, blinking away your leftover tears. 

Though when he licked between your folds, your eyes fell shut automatically, knuckles turning white. His deft tongue lapped between your slit, teasing your opening before he repositioned himself, flicking your bud in slow strokes, and then sticking his tongue out, pressing the flat muscle over your clit, blinding your senses. 

You whined, begging him to stop teasing, and he groaned, dismissing your request as he continued stimulating you, running the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bud over and over again, alternating his speed between excruciatingly slow and overwhelmingly fast. He kissed, sucked and licked until you fell apart, heel pressed into the mattress, hips rolling beneath his grip, moans coming out in broken voices. 

Sungjin didn’t let you recover from your high, using his fingers to collect your releases, pressing his calloused fingertips around the bud before toying with your swollen clit and you winced, hips moving upwards to disconnect yourself from him. Without hesitation he gripped your hips tighter with his left hand, and pushed two fingers in with the other. You felt a jolt of pain starting from your core, running through your spine and you gasped out his name.

He moved his fingers in and out, pace increasing gradually, “Shh, you can take me, you’re always able to take me so well.”

You swallowed again, filled with determination at his words of encouragement, convincing yourself in hushed whispers. Digging your nails into your own palm, you pushed your hips deeper into the bed, clenching and unclenching your cunt around his fingers.

You let out a sharp moan, feeling yourself nearing your second orgasm. Your body turned rigid, sucking in a breath as your abdomen tensed, propping yourself up on your elbows to see his fingers moving in a blur, scissoring in and out of you.

Your arms started shaking and Sungjin pulled out completely, your walls clenching around emptiness. He pushed you down onto the mattress, dragging his fingers that were covered with your arousal and previous release across your bottom lip, pressing slightly causing your bottom lip to jut out and you opened your mouth, sucking his fingers.

Sungjin groaned, his other hand making quick work of his erection, pulling them out and pumping a few times as he positioned himself in front of you, pushing in one swift stroke, and you moaned around his fingers, every thrust of his hips nudging your body upwards, his fingers pressing harder onto your tongue.

His thrusts were sharp, his rasp groans separating them. “You’re. _Perfect_.” 

Tears stung your eyes, but for a completely different reason compared to an hour ago and you whined again, feeling in a daze, completely filled to the brim.

He lowered his head to meet your eyes, and your eyebrows knitted together, a silent plea to signal him that you were close. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth, and your lips parted in reflex. He dragged the wet digits along the side of your face, “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, you’re perfect.” 

And you felt the orgasmic wave coursing through your veins again, eyes shut, forcing a stray teardrop to roll out, Sungjin kissing it away as he reached his own release, the warmth inside you making you feel whole and full in more then one way.

He reached out above you and turned off the bed lamp, pitch black engulfing both of you. Holding you securely in his arms, he kissed your forehead, “Sleep. Think of how good you can take me and let that be the only thought in your head tonight.” 

You nodded weakly, curling your fingers against his chest and falling into a deep slumber in an instant. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested work.  
> archives.


End file.
